Green Cheeks
by JrockSpam's Requested Fics
Summary: Mizuki X Haru , Junjun X Haru (one-sided)


**_ERRORS: Due to computer problems and no beta, all stories are checked purely with my eyes. If you find a mistake, do not mention it in the comments. Please notify me on the JrockSpam tumblr or leave it for me to find. Thank you_**

**_I DO NOT OWN THIS BAND NOR IT'S MEMBERS. THIS FICTION WRITTEN BY REQUEST._**

Haru gritted his teeth as Mizuki kissed his neck. The singer felt like prey in Mizuki's snake-like embrace, but he couldn't complain. He liked the feeling of being small and helpless. He certainly wasn't completely helpless though. If Haru decided to yell for freedom, Mizuki would release him at once, hurt and confused of course. Haru liked Mizuki's hugs. Haru liked Mizuki's kisses. Haru simply liked Mizuki. What Haru didn't like was being stared at while he was trying to have a romantic moment.

JunJun sat on the other side of the music studio, sitting tall on a spinning chair. His eyes, hidden by large yellow sunglasses, were glued to the couple, his glare not failing even when he had realised Haru knew he was looking. They sickened him; Mizuki sickened him. As he watched them, a memory shoot into his head of him and Misuki chatting away in a Tokyo bar.

He remembered, years ago, telling Mizuki how he had a friend that he had feelings for and wasn't sure what to do. Mizuki had assumed it was a woman and threw unhelpful advice that didn't really suit for an attempt to wisk Haru off his feet.

"No!" Junjun began to explains "I-its not a... Not a lady, ya'see"

Miuki blinked "Didn't know you swung that way" he murmured.

"I swing towards who ever I like. I don't care about gender"

Junjun spoke of Haru fondly, without mention his name nor his appearance. As much as he wanted to talk about his feelings with a trust worthy friend, he hadn't wanted to let slip who he was actually crushing on. Even so, after a few hours, Mizuki asked if this guy was 'the solo singer' Junjun had played guitar for recently. Junjun tried to talk Mizuki out of it but sadly his friend was convinced.

Even though Mizuki was aware of Junjun's feelings, as soon as he joined Haru's band, Mizuki flirted with him constantly. The singer would be calm and comfortable, cracking Jokes and making funny faces. Suddenly, Mizuki would make a comment or give a sexualised compliment. Haru would become uncomfortable and disturbed and quickly made the first excuse he could to get away from the guitarist. He still ended up dating him.

Mei and Kanna seemed oblivious to the love triangle, or were successfully ignoring it. The two were fiddling about with their latest recording, arguing quietly about whether the bass or treble should be louder.

Junjun felt his heart crack a little more every time he saw the couple. Haru wasn't at all a hopeless romantic, thus the affection he showed Mizuki was limited. But Mizuki loved to show his feelings and attraction to the little singer and constantly blessed him kisses, touches and whispered 'I love you's. The sight sicken Junjun and he quickly chose to the leave the room for air. As soon as he was in the lonely corridor and the door to the recording studio was closed, Junjun sighed heavily. The guitarist sunk to the floor and removed his the sunglasses. He swallowed, running his tongue over his pearly teeth. The whole situation was both emotional and physically draining for him, leaving his body feel weak. Junjun stared at the blank wall in front of him. As he relaxed into his position, he heard voices coming from one end of the corridor. Another band, unrecognisable from the distance, headed his way so Junjun jumped to his feet and ran to the bathroom three doors down. Another sigh of relief escaped from his mouth as he strolled to the large square mirror and gazed in. As he looked, he felt like Dorian Grey; a young man staring into a portrait of himself that looked withered and dead.

How could Haru ever be attracted to someone like him? Constant tired, lifeless eyes and face so average it was boring to look at. Junjun's long black hair head began to look greasy from lack of care and his skin had noticable scaring from old piercings, chicken pox, and general accidents through childhood. Junjun saw himself as a disgusting wreck, unworthy of affection from anyone, not even his beloved parents. He wasn't like Haru, with natural youthful features and perfect hair.

Junjun's thoughts were rudely interrupted by someone entering the bathroom quickly loudly.

"Jun!" Mizuki stomped over "Dude, can I get some advice?"

Jun gritted his teeth and forced all jealousy and hurt to the back of head, like he had for the last two years.

"What's up?" he asked with half of a smile.

Mizuki sighed leaning, on the bathroom counter "I think Haru's... Well, I think Haru has 'go off' me"

The jealously pumped its way back to Junjun's front of mind.

"Oh?" Junjun spoke as kindly as he could "What makes you say that?"

"I give him a hug and he goes all rigid. He doesn't like kisses. He just seems like he doesn't want to be with me"

The black haired man swallowed uncomfortable.

"Maybe its true" he spoke sourly, removing his sunglasses and hooking them on to his t-shirt.

Mizuki flinched "Really?"

"Well..." Junjun racked his brains, tracing the white edge of the sink as he thought "Maybe. You can't assume since none of us can read his mind. Haru isn't really someone to be completely open. He holds a lot back. A-and he laughs at things he finds unsettling, clearly because he doesn't want us to pity him"

Mizuki frowned, his eyes stuck to his band member "What makes you say that? I think he just doesn't care or dwell about the past"

"Really?" Junjun spat "No one could just shrug their shoulders if they had past like his! Haru didn't know who his mother was until 2 years ago. Jeez, he can't even call her Mum!" he strolled up to stand closer to Mizuki, face to face "Haru's dad died when he was 10, would you not care if your dad had died when you were young?"

"Look I just didn't think about" Mizuki arguing weakly, shuffling back in an attempt to put space between him and the raging Junjun.

Junjun filled the gap as soon as he realised.

"You shouldn't have to think! You're the one fucking dating him, you should just know!"

"What's that supposed to me?!" Mizuki finally yelled

Junjun huffed, shaking his head and Mizuki "You... Forget it"

As the guitarist went to step round his band mate, the door to the bathroom slowly opened, and a child-like face came to view. Haru blinked and his worry increased as two pairs of eyes shot to stare at him.

"Am I intriguing?" he mumbled, feeling deeply uncomfortable under their gazes.

Mizuki shrugged his shoulders bluntly saying 'not at all' as he passed both Haru and JunJun and left the bathroom.

JunJun sighed, leaning his head on the cold, white wall tiles. His heart was still beating sickly from his rage. The guitarist couldn't help but grind his teeth as he tried to calm down, finding it incredibly difficult knowing that Haru was still standing three feet away from him, watching.

"You seem to know a lot about me"

A breath caught in Junjun's throat as he realised that Haru must have listened to the argument through the door. Panic shoot through his body as he feared the next thing the singer would say.

"It's nice to know someone has been listening to me" the small man stepped closer to his friend and leaned against the wall next to him "Jun... What's going on?"

Junjun began to grind his teeth harder, taking in a deep breath as he did so. He thought. Would it be so bad if he told him? What awful thing could occur if he did? Why would Haru need to know? He could just he was being a good friend and leave it at that. Surely Haru wouldn't his good friendship as his reason for yelling at the other guitarist.

"Really... It was just something silly. It doesn't matter" the guitarist finally said, pushing his body off the wall in a lazy fashion.

"It didn't sound silly" Haru folded his arms "Has Mizuki done something? What has he done so dreadful that you to had to argue?"

Haru wasn't trying to be cruel, but his words hurt Junjun. What kind of friend was he to come between his band mate's relationship? He had no right to say anything. Dammit, he shouldn't have said anything at all. Junjun felt humiliated by his own actions.

"He didn't do anything" the guitarist gave a small smile but his gaze remained on the floor "Seriously, I-I'm just in a bad mood, honest. Mizu just wound me up a little-"

"That doesn't sound right" Haru singer shook his head before speaking again "Come on... Lets call it day"

Junjun looked up, confused.

"You look tired" Haru explained "I think the others might be a bit tired too and I know I'm shattered. We have the place booked for tomorrow anyway"

"But we have another two hours! We can't just waste the yen in out pockets just because we're tired-"

"If you want to stay, stay." Haru's temper seemed to rise "But I've had enough of you and Mizuki, and enough of Kana and Mei. I can't take all this shit!"

"Har-"

"Shut up" Haru spat "Do you think I haven't noticed? I've noticed the friction between Mei and Kanna- God, those two have growing rivalry! Then there's Mizuki being so fucking paranoid 24/7. And you. You really thought I wouldn't notice you staring at me lately?"

Junjun backed away from the exploding singer, completely shocked of the sudden outbreak of rage.

"So what is it, huh?"

Junjun shuffled hid feet awkwardly.

"What has Mizuki done? What are you keeping from me?"

"He hasn't done anything!" Junjun yelled over Haru "He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Gimme a break. I-"

"He wasn't about him, it was about me!" Junjun boomed out the words before he could stop himself. He froze in panic as words left his brain.

"You what? Haru scowled at his band member

A pregnant silence filled the room. Junjun didn't know what to say. At last he has his moment to show himself and express all the feelings he had been painfully hiding. But now he had his moment, it was all wrong. It was horrible, angry moment filled with hate. This wasn't how he wanted to confess his feelings. This whole moment made Junjun sure this would be the end of his friendship with Haru, and possibly the rest of the band. But he didn't have a choice. He could try to put it off, but the ending would be the same. Just the fear of it would be stretched over days. Junjun wetted his lips and took a deep breath as he finally let it all.

"I got angry at Mizuki because he doesn't seem like he knows you" he begun, earning a ver unimpressed expression from the little singer.

"You what?"

Junjun sighed again, his lunges feeling tight as he spoke, his voice getting louder and louder at each quick-said sentence "He... He doesn't read you! I know the things you do are because of your past and he can't make sense of that at all! I know he doesn't even know you habits. He doesn't notice that when you fake enthusiasm you clap your hands constantly because you're unsure of what to do. He thinks you get sad about having little money because you want more clothes. He doesn't make the connection that you family were so wealthy when you were young that you could have anything you want. He thinks you're just a social person and he doesn't realise that your so worried about loosing people after your dad passed away and you lost contact with your mother. He doesn't know you at all! He's so blind to everything! He doesn't even realise when you just want some space! He starts hugging and fussing about you and you just put up with it. I can see how ridged you get but he doesn't notice! It makes me so mad!"

Haru listened, leaning his body against the white china wall as Junjun rambled. He mouth felt dry and he couldn't swallow. His head began to feel heavy the more his friend spoke.

"Before he joined the group I told how had major feelings for you, man!" Junjun carried on "And as soon as he met you, he just went at. Flirty flirt flirt! I couldn't say anything because I would just sound so lame, so I just put up with it. And then you guys got together and I was just left there. I tried talking to Mei but he told me I was just being stupid! I can't talk to my parents because they want a fucking gay son and heaven forbid talking to you. So when today Junjun finally fucking realised how uncomfortable you being hugged I just got angry! It took him that look to pick up it? I just... And spoke to me about it! Like he'd forgotten that I had ever liked you! He's a inconsiderate bastard and-"

"I'm going home" Haru finally interrupted.

Junjun stuttered out a shocked question of 'why?', panic rising in his body once again.

"I've got a headache. See ya tomorrow"

And with that, Haru turned on his feel and left the bathroom. Junjun stood there, stunned. A minute passed and he could hear voices from the corridor. He heard Mizuki offering Haru a lift home, of which the singer refused. He heard Kanna cheerily yell about wanting a dvd back. seconds later, all he could hear was muttering. The guitarist dropped the fall and huddled in to a ball on the floor. He could have cried, but instead he hummed to himself, rubbing his forehead against his head in an attempt to relax.

Junjun dreaded seeing Haru tomorrow.


End file.
